anastasia 2: nakoma's journey
by ranielle1232
Summary: this is a story about nakoma, daughter of anya and dmitri, brave and adventirous, she accepts any challenge, but can she accept the challenge of the medallion?


Wonderfull news!

"see ya tomorrow!" dmitri shouted. He put on his jacket and was headding home. While dmitri walked home, he coudn't stop thinking of her, his beloved wife, Anya. With the rain falling in the streets, dmitri ran home, at the gate of their front yard, he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opend the door. "anya, i'm home!" "i'm upstars" she shouted while dmitri closed the door. Quickely he put his shoes away and gave his jacket to one of the servants passing by. He ran upstairs to the bedroom, where he met eyes with his beloved Anya. A smile appeared on both their faces. Dmitri leaned in his wife's neck and kissed her gently, with a friendly: "hello my dear, how are you?" anya, who was reading some letters meanwhile, lifted her head and responded: "i'm fine, thank you." Her soflty voice was always so calm and gentle.

"anya, i have some great news!": dmitri started. "oh you have?": she said teasinlgy. He took a chair and started explaining. "i have found the peferct dancer for the ballet. The girl has very good dancingskills and she did preform for many shows, though i'd never heard of the name before." He explained.

Anya then suddenly feels a rare feeling, it felt like she was angry, and confused.

Dmitri kept on explaining and explaing untill..

"oh stop it dmitri!" anya jumped out of her chair. Dmitri, who was totally taken by surprise, looked upon his wife..

when she turned away from her husband and actually wanted to leave the room, dmitri stood up and walked towards her. "anya what's wrong??": he asked. he grabbed anya by her arm. "what did i do?": he continued when they met eyes again. " nothing...": his wife responded. Anya let her head down, her eyes staring at the ground. "anya, i'm sorry if i hurt your feelings or anything.. i didn't mean to upset you." Anya nodded her head. " i know.." she answered. She took her husband closer, leaning her head on his chest. Dmitri, who coudn't resist his wifes loving warmth, closed his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "anya, it's been weeks you have such tempers, you really feel well?: dmitri asked carefull. He didn't wanted another temper of his wife. He kinda hated when she did that. "i don't know what's happening to me, i feel so odd." The couple stood there for a few minutes, just holding eachother, enjoying the embrace. "we should get some rest."

Without a further word they got into bed. Anya laid her head on her husbands chest. She knew he liked that. They twisted each other in the blankets and closed peacefully their eyes.

A few months later..

8.o'clock.

the sun was rising and dmitri, who was already awake and dressed, sat near Anya to wake her. "anya, time to get up...": he whispered gently in her ear. "why??": she mumbled. Dmitri laughed. "because you have 2, come on." He trew the blankets on the end of the bed. "hey!" anya laughed. When she wanted to sit up, suddenly her stomach started to turn over. " i, i don't feel so well": she ran over to the bathroom. Dmitri, who was left behind in the bedroom could hear anya trew up. A few minutes later dmitri heard the toilet flushing, and anya came out the bathroom. "are you okay?": dmitri asked worried. Anya nodded. " i'll be alright."

She gave her husband a kiss. "i'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Dmitri nodded and closed the door behind him.

8.45 a.m.

anya came downstairs to join her husband. she heard laugther when she entered the livingroom And hey what a surprise! Vlad and sophie were there too! "hi everyone.": anya started. The others turned towards her. "aah anya! It's so good to see you again!": vlad shaked her hand. "good to see you again too, you're early!": anya responded. Dmitri laughed out loud. "no, you overslept!" anya rolled her eyes: you're such a baby! At that moment a servant came in the livingroom. "miss sophie, you asked me to bring you this??" "aah yes!": the misstress answered. The servant handed her the box. "c'mon take a seat, take a seat.": sophie said excited. Anya and dmitri took place in the sofa, vlad on a chair nearby sophie. "anya, remember the dress you wanted so badly a few months ago?": sophie opend the box, when anya nodded. Sophie took a beautifull dress out of the box. A darkblue dress with shining glance. "oh sophie, you really schoudn't": anya said shy. " aah anya it's a gift.":vlad answered. "yeah, you could wear it on the ballet tonight.": dmitri proudly said.

During the day, vlad and sophie stayed for dinner so the hours were flying by.

After dinner it was time to change.

Anya went upstairs, to her room. She put on the dress. "well dress, finally got you then, after 3 months": she mumbled to herself. When she put her necklace on she stood in front of her mirror. "well anya, you look go.." even before she finished her prhase, she paused. She turned her thy to the mirror, with had a perfect view of her bodyprofile. "did i put on some weigth??" : she asked to herself. "that's impossible, i trow up all the time": she thought untill the pieces in her head fell together. "being sick, tempers, putting on weight,... i'm pregnant." Joy was filling her mind, having a baby with dmitri, it's something she could only dream off! Dmitri.. i should tell him, but what if he doesn't want the child, we never talked about it before,: anya couldn't get that question out of her mind: does dmitri want the child or not??

"i will tell him on the right time, little one": she said to herself and the unborn baby.

She took her coat and followed dmitri to the car.

At the ballet.

After an halfour of driving, the car stopped in front of the opera. The servants did open the door and dmitri helped anya out of the car as a a real gentleman should do. A butler of the opera asked properly to follow him to the qaurters of anya and dmitri. As soon as they entered their quarters, dmitri took anya's coat and handed it over to the butler. Dmitri turn again to anya and he was speachless of the beauty that anya showed. "nice dress": dmitri said and he held anya tight.. his eyes rolled over her body. " did you put on some weigth anya?": dmitri asked suddenly. anya, who didn't expected the question, didn't knew anything better, then sit down on her seat quickly and pretend that she didn't heard her husband. Dmitri leaned into her and whispered "i don't mind, you're still the most beautifull women on the world." Anya smiled: "thank you."

The ligths went out and the ballet started. Anya couldn't hold her thougths by the ballet.

In the beginning of the ballet, she had a whole tissue, after the ballet she only had several piEces left.

The ballet ended, a big applaus filled the opera.

The lights turned on again, dmitri saw anya wrapping the tissue apart. "hey, calm down.": he said while he held her hand. "come on, vlad and sophie are waiting in the diningroom. Anya nodded and both of them, made their way to the diningroom.

At the diningroom, one of the butlers showed them their table. Vlad and sophie were already there. When the couple took a seat, the butler handed them a glass of red wine. anya refused the glass polaidtly: "no thank you." I can't drink alcohol now: she taught. While they were waiting for dinner, vlad asked sophie to dance. Both of them made their way to the dancefloor. "may i have this dance too?": dmitri started. Anya felt her stomach turn over again. "i'm sorry dmitri, i think i'll pass this one": anya said.

(nog uitschrijven)

the car stopped in front of the opera again. Anya and a frustrated dmitri stepped into the car.

The servant closed the door. The driver started the car, towards the palace. In the back of the car there was a long silence.. dmitri sighed when he saw anya gazing out of the window. "aren't you gonna talk to me?": he asked. anya ignored his question first but after a short sigh she answered: "i just wanna go home." Dmitri rolled his eyes. "yeah sure": he said to himself. A few minutes later the car stopped. They were home. As soon as the servant opend the door anya stepped out of the car, dmitri after her. Anya grabbed her keys out of her purse.

Both entered the palace again. Dmitri closed the door behind him and couldn't ignore anya's behavior any longer. "what was wrong with you, this night?!": dmitri raised his voice. Anya sighed deeply: "do we have to go over this? I'm tired."

"yes we have 2 anya, it isn't always about you!": dmitri can feel his temper welling up.

"what?! You think i did this on purpose?!": anya respondend, not trying to raise her voice.

"you didn't then, well i'm sorry, then it's all my fault!": dmitri answered loud. Anya hated when he responded like that, she knew he was trying to give her the blame. She couldn't stand it when he was like that, she couldn't help it, if only he knew. Anya was sick of the discussion and wanted to go upstairs. As soon as dmitri figured this out, he grabbed her by the arm, but she could refrain from his gripp. "stop it, dmitri!": anya shouted, her voice very angry but really sad at the same time. She felt tears filling her eyes. "no i'm not stopping before you admit it was your fault, that's something i really can't stand about you, you think i'm the blame for everything!" at this moment anya's tears rolled over her face, she couldn't stand this any longer untill..

"i'm prengant!"

dmitri counld't believe his ears! His anger dissappeared and guilt came into his mind. "what?? Anya.., i, i'm sorry": he said with a calm voice. He came towards anya but anya refused to let him touch her. "no, just leave me a few hours alone... okay??: she said with a sad voice. Without further words anya ran upstairs to her room.

Dmitri, who was left alone in the hall, went to the livingroom and let himself fall in the sofa. "what did i do, knowing anya, she was just waiting for the right time and i ruined it.": he said to himself, his fingers ran trough his hair. A silence entered the room again, the only thing you could hear were raindrops falling against the window. Dmitri took a glass of water and took a little nip. "i'm such a jerk..": dmitri sighed.

"no you're not." he turned his head to the voice. Anya stood in the doorway. Her voice was still sad. Dmitri didn't knew what to say. Then he saw anya's face was pale. "did you trew up again?": he asked concerned. Anya nodded. At that moment, she came towards dmitri, and came to sit next to him. Dmitri offered her the glass of water. Anya put on a little smile: "thank you." After she drank a little, her husband took the glass from her and replaced it on the table. Dmitri leaned backwards again, against the leaning of the sofa. "anya, i..., i'm really sorry": her husband said, you could hear his voice filling with guilt. "i didn't...: dmitri continued, anya put her finger on his lips and leaned in dmitri's chest, her arms embracing him. "i'm sorry too.": she replied. Dmitri embraced his girl back, one hand stroke her belly. Dmitri then laughed a bit. " you know, you're right again.."

"what do you mean?": dmitri's wife asked.

"i'm the blame for getting you pregnant." Both laughed.

"hunny, are you happy.. with the baby?": anya asked shy.

Dmitri lifted anya's shin, so they met eyes.

"i couldn't wish a better gift."

With those words, their hearts filled with joy, finnaly there was a child on the way.

A part of their wishes coming true again.


End file.
